1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display support for use in a manned vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vehicle display support that provides a specially configured interlock of the instrument support with a first docking station to place the instrument support panel in front of the driver of the vehicle. An interlock of the instrument support with a second docking station places the instrument support in a position that is spaced away from (laterally, circumferentially and/or radially) first docking station. A locking portion includes a handle that enables the driver to grasp the handle to simultaneously: 1) move in a pivot motion the instrument support to either one of the docking station positions; and 2) selectively connect the instrument support to or disconnect the instrument support from a selected one of the docking stations.
2. General Background of the Invention
In general, vehicle instrument supports that enable the instrument to be moved relative to the vehicle are known. Examples of vehicle instrument supports are disclosed in the US Patents listed in the following table.
TABLE 1US Patent No.TitleDate7,526,103Imaging system for VehicleApr. 28, 20097,690,611Display Mounting System and MethodApr. 06, 2010